parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sawyer
Sawyer is Danny's love interest and the main deuteragonist from Cats Don't Dance. Voice Actors: #Jasmine Guy (Speaking Voice) - English #Natalie Cole (Singing Voice) - English #Urara Takano - Japanese Played Joy in Inside Out (Coolzdane Style) She is a yellow emotion Played Holly McClane In Cat Hard 1 And Cat Hard 2 Cat Harder (Coolzdane Animal Style) She Lives In Nakatomi Played Angie In Human Tale (Shark Tale) She Is A Fish Slayer Played Peach in Finding Gumball and Darwin She is a Starish Played Aunt Cass in Big Hero 6 (TheBluesRockz Style) She is an aunt Played Betty Boop in Who Framed King Julien and Who Framed Blooregard Q. Kazoo Played GoGo Tomago in Big Hero 6 (PaddingtonandFernRockz Style) Played Abigail Callaghan in Big Hero 6 (AbananzerGoode485 Style) Played Ta-Min in Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal She is a girl from the Fire Nation and the wife of Avatar Roku Played Princess Tamina in Prince Of Hollywood: The Sands Of Time She is a princess Played Annie Hughes in The Iron Berk Played Yasmin in The Wolf-Dog's New School She is a girl She Played May in Pokemon Advanced Generation (Chris1701 Style) Played Snow White in Sawyer White and the Seven Animals and Sawyer White and the Seven Characters (CoolZDane) She is a princess Played Gloria in Madagascar (HappyEnding912 Style) She is a hippo Played Lita/Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Rebecca She is a sailor scout Played Ariel in The Little Mer-Cat and The Little Mer-Cat (MortonMovieMaker Version) She is a mermaid Played Evelyn Ross in Danny and Bagheera She is Jason's love interest Played Jasmine in Dannyladdin She is an Arabian princess Played Sandy Olsson in Grease (CoolZDane Style) She is Danny's love interest Played Gabriella Montez in High School Musical (CoolZDane Style), High School Musical 2 (CoolZDane Style) and High School Musical 3: Senior Year (CoolZDane Style) She is a female student, one of the brainiacs on the scholastic decathlon team and Troy's love interest Played Peach in Finding Ryan She is a starfish Played Helga in Dinosaur King (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) She is a maid Played Blue Fairy in Simbanocchio She is a fairy Played Tiger Lily in Danny Pan She is an Indian Played Mama Mousekewitz in An Animal Tail She is a mouse Played Minnie Mouse in Danny, Timon, and Baloo: The Three Musketeers She is a mouse Played Fifi in Beauty and the Panda She is a feather duster Played Esmerelda in The Panda of Notre Dame She is a gypsy Played Mrs. Jumbo in Edmond (Dumbo) She is an elephant Played Alice in Sawyer in Wonderland She is a girl Played Stacey Johnston in Oliver and Berlioz She is Jason's mother and Gunther's stepmother Played Adult Nala in The Cat King She is a lioness Played Mulan in Sawyerlan She is a Chinese heroine Played Lady in Sawyer and the Danny She is a dog Played Rita in Simba & Company She is a dog Played Atta in An Animated Animal's Life She is a ant Played Cinderella in Sawyerella She is a princess Played Mrs. Leary in Edmond in New York She is Andrew's adoptive mother Played Ogre Fiona in Danny (Shrek) She is a ogre Played Bo Peep in Mammal Story and Mammal Story 2 She is a toy Played Hercules' Earthly Mother in Romeocules She is Hercules' earthly mother Played Mary Poppins in Sawyer Poppins She is a mother Played Megara in Dannycules She secretly works for Hades Played Rajah in Hamtaroladdin, Hamtaroladdin 2: The Return of Dr. Blowhole and Hamtaroladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a Tiger Played Duchess in The Aristo-WILD Cats She is a cat Played Twilight Sparkle in My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic She is a pony As Princess Aurora in Sleeping Sawyer She is a princess As Kitty Katswell in T.U.F.F. Lion She is a spy cat As Princess Leia in Star Wars (Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Style) As Maid Marian in Danny Hood She is a vixen As Tarzan's Parents in Streakyzan She is Tarzan's mother As Nora in Simba's Dinosaur She is a woman As Adult Odette in The Fox Princess She is a princess As Melanie Hamilton in Gone with the Wind (brucesmovies1 style) She is a woman As Wendy Darling in Kermit Pan She is a girl As Katara in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style And The Legend of Princess She is a Waterbender As Belle in Beauty and the Insect She is a princess As Lola Bunny in Space Jam (CoolZDane Style) She is a bunny As Sara Evers in The Haunted Simba She is Jim Evers' wife As Thumbelina in Sawyerlina She is a small fairy As Princess Anna in Frozen (CoolZDane Animal Style) She is a princess As Elise Senior in Rabbit vs She is Elise's mother As Mrs. Banks in Marge Poppins and Rita Poppins She is a mother As Wyldstyle/Lucy in The LEGO Movie (CoolZDane Animal Style) As Princess Glither in Danny and Simba (aka: Crash & Bernstein) As Zazu in The Bunny Queen She is a Hornbill As Aqua in Kingdom Hearts (SuperWhyMovies Style) She is a Keyblader As Thumbelina's Mother in Pearlina As Beans in Danny (Rango) She is an Iguana As Miss Bianca in The Rescuers (Uranimated18 Version) and The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) She is a Mouse As Trixie St. Claire in The Country Critters She is a Bear As Tawna in Danny Cat (Crash Bandicoot) She is a Bandicoot As Kreela in The Witch Bully As Tanta Kringle in O'Malley Claus is Coming to Town (Duchess Style) As Rita In Flushed Away (Toonmbia Style) She is a Rat Played Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (CoolZDane Animal Style) She is a Rat As Lois Lane In Superdog The: Animated Series As Debbie Thornberry in The Wild Aristocats Movie and RugMice Go Wild She is a teenager As The Fairy Godmother in D.W. (Cinderella) She is a fairy As Scarlett O'Hara in Gone With the Wind (??? Style) As Princess Yum-Yum in The Dog and the Cat As Princess Kida in Atlantis (CoolZDane Animal Style): The Lost Empire She is the Princess of Atlantis As Drizella Tremaine in Destinyrella She is a stepsister As Sam Sparks In Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs (TheLastDisneyToon Style) She is a weather girl As Carlotta the Maid in The Little Whale Shark She is a maid As Dolly in Cartoon Story 3 (Austin A Style) She is a Female Doll As Rapunzel in Tangled (CoolZDane Animal Style) She is a princess As Mrs. Teavee in Cobra Bubbles and the Chocolate Factory As Beret Girl in An Extremely O'Malley Movie She is a French cat Played as Disgust in Inside Out (Uranimated18 Style) She is a Green Emotion Played as Candace Flynn in Timon and Pumbaa (Phineas and Ferb) She is a Sister Played as Oxana Hauntley in D.W. (Vampirina) She is a Vampire Played as Gregoria in Little Red Riding Hood (Vampirina) She is a Gargoyle Portrayals: *Sawyer is played by Lucy Van Pelt in Peanuts Don't Dance *Sawyer is played by Susan Hurley in Porritts Don't Dance *Sawyer is played by Aimee Davignon in Families Don't Dance *Sawyer is played by Judy Hopps in Animals Don't Dance *Sawyer is Played By Rita Malone In Characters Don't Dance *Sawyer is Played By Maid Marian in Foxes Don't Dance *Sawyer is Played By Honey Lemon in Crickets Don't Dance *Sawyer is Played By Little Red Riding Hood in Spaces Don't Dance *Sawyer is Played By Goldie Locks in Beanstalks Don't Dance *Sawyer Is Played By Rapunzel in Ohannas Don't Dance *Sawyer Is Played By Princess Jasmine In Characters Don't Dance *Sawyer Is Played By Miley in Creatures Don't Dance *Sawyer Is Played By Zira in Evil Lions Don't Dance *Sawyer Is Played By Marlene in Meerkats Don't Dance *Sawyer is played by Brittany Miller in Chipmunks Don't Dance. *Sawyer is played by Kim Possible in Teenagers Don't Dance *Sawyer is played by Bonnie in Boys Don't Dance. *Sawyer is played by Sally Skellington in Skeletons Don't Dance. *Sawyer is played by Lily in Frogs Don't Dance. *Sawyer is played by Destiny in Ocean Animals Don't Dance. *Sawyer is played by Francine Frensky in Aardvarks Don't Dance. *Sawyer is played by Fiona in Ogres Don't Dance. *Sawyer is played by Belle in People Don't Dance. *Sawyer is played by Linda Flynn in Parents Don't Dance. *Sawyer is played by Serena/Sailor Moon in Teenagers Don't Dance (1961Movies Style). *Sawyer is played by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro in Children Don't Dance. *Sawyer is played by Charity Bazaar in Kids Don't Dance. *Sawyer is played by Terk in Apes Don't Dance. *Sawyer is played by Jailbreak in Emojis Don't Dance. *Sawyer is played by Megara in Gods Don't Dance. Gallery: Sawyer Cat.jpg Sawyer.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-3710.jpg Sawyer as Ariel 1.png Sawyer-1.jpg Sawyer as daisy.png|Sawyer as Daisy Sawyer as may.png|Sawyer as May Basil 's Friends-0.jpg Sawyer-0.jpg Sawyer cats don't dance.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps com-4622.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps com-4623.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps com-4624.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps com-4625.jpg Sawyer0428.jpg Saddness-cats-dont-dance-6285333-720-540.jpg CDD-screenshots-cats-dont-dance-20521525-640-480.jpg Sawyer1324.jpg Gym leaders x y 400movies animal style.jpg Winnie vs sawye.jpg Sawyer as brittany Miller.png|Sawyer as Brittany Miller Sawyer-2.jpg Pic detail4dd2c914790aa.png Sawyer's Underwear.jpg Trivia *Her, Cranston Goat, T.W. Turtle, Danny, Tillie, Frances, Pudge, and Wooly's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Animal Story, The Aristocats, The Mouse King, The Great Hedgehog Detective, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, and The Reindeer and the Deer and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Cats Category:Cats Don't Dance Characters Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Turner Feature Animation Characters Category:Turner Pictures Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Danny and Sawyer Category:Danny's Adventures Allies Category:Characters from 1997 Category:Love Interest Category:Aunts Category:27 year olds Category:Sexy Charcters Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Comedians Category:Kids Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:White Characters Category:Lesbians